Selfie Bareng Hantu
by Meaaaa
Summary: Oneshot! Warning utama fic gaje & alur kecepetan. Ah, berawal dari tugas Kenshin-sensei, Motonari bisa marah-marah dan terjadilah.. *DOR!* suatu hal tidak mengenakkan dan tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa yang nekat untuk selfie bareng.. *sweatdrop* (Summary kacau :c)


**Jangan tanya. Ini rekuesan temen (?).**

**Ini berawal gara-gara di sekolah aku ngomong "Kesel ah, lama-lama bunuh diri juga gua."**

**Terus temen gua jawab, "Nanti gentayangan lho! Terus K (nama disamarkan) duduk sama siapa? Kan bangku kamu jadi kosong"**

**Gua bales lagi, "Gakpapa, kan nanti K bisa selfie bareng hantunya gua (?)"**

**Disclaimer Basara punya Capcom (Lagi males nulis lengkap).**

**Warningnya? Typo mungkin, terus OOC, salah penulisan, copast karya orang (?).**

**Setting SenBasa HS (lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan lagi)**

**Have fun with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Anak-anak, apa kalian bawa meteran, penggaris, spidol besar, dan stopwatch untuk tiap kelompok?" tanya Kenshin-sensei.<p>

"BU! EH PAK! EH SENSEI! KELOMPOK KITE KAGAK BAWA METERAN!" teriak Motochika.

"Kamu kelompok berapa?" tanya Kenshin-sensei.

"Kelompok 3!" jawab Motochika.

"Okey. Nilai -1," Kenshin-sensei menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya. OMG sadis amet. Perasaan guru gue kagak gitu dah.

"Ah sial lu. Pake gak bawa lagi. Udah tau yang disuruh lu yang kena kita semua." Omel Motonari.

"Ya maap.. lupa!" Motochika beralasan.

"Makanya inget-inget," tukas Motonari.

"Oy Mouri, dimana-mana orang lupa itu gak inget, dan orang gak inget itu gak bisa dipaksa inget!" bantah Motochika.

"Terserah."

Oh ya, di pelajaran IPA, satu kelas dibagi 4 kelompok untuk kelompok belajar. Kelompok satu beranggotakan Masamune, Yukimura, Kojuro, Sasuke (Alah, anggota tetap -_-), dan Fuuma. Kelompok 2 ada Tsuruhime, Magoichi, Matsu, Oichi, dan Kasuga. Kelompok 3 ada Motochika, Motonari, Ieyasu, Mitsunari, dan Hanbei. Kelompok 4 ada Toshiie, Keiji, Yoshimoto, Kennyo, dan Nagamasa.

"Enak ya di kelompok satu. Katakura-kun bawa semuanya. Di kelompok 4.. ehm, Keiji-kun *sweatdrop* bawa semua. Disini _stopwatch_ aja jadul, meteran nggak bawa." Curhat Hanbei. Saat mengatakan 'Keiji-kun', Hanbei teringat penipuan Keiji di fic Legenda Kulit Hitam. Padahal dia lagi bermesra ria tuh. Haha!

"Kalian kerjakan tugas kelompok ini," Kenshin-sensei menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. Oke, karena gue masih SMP dan gue nulis fic ini dari kisah nyata (kecuali bagian *piip* nanti), gue pake pelajaran gue.

**1. Ukurlah tinggi teman-temanmu dan buat datanya dalam bentuk tabel (satuan cm dan m)**

**2. Pilihlah 3 buah benda yang akan ditimbang. Timbanglah massa benda dengan neraca/timbangan. Catat datanya dalam bentuk tabel.**

**3. Ukurlah waktu dalam 2 ketukan dengan stopwatch. Lakukan 3x pengamatan. Buatdata dalam tabel dan hitung rata-ratanya.**

"Silahkan." Kenshin-sensei pun duduk dan main HP ria (?) untuk _browsing_ tren hijab Hanna alias jilbab Elsa (?) *dibekuin Kenshin*.

"Cih. Bagi tugas ya. Gue urus nomor tiga. Chousokabe dan Ieyasu urus nomor 2. Mitsunari dan Hanbei urus nomor 1." Jelas Motonari. Ah ya, disini Motonari jadi ketua. (Tapi gue di kelas kagak jadi ketua kelompok.)

"Oke! Tapi tunggu meteran pinjeman dari kelompok lain ya!" kata Mitsunari.

"Ya.. ya."

15 menit berlalu. (gue cepetin ya. Lagi males.)

"Oye, Chousokabe, Ieyasu, sudah belum nimbangnya?" tanya Motonari.

"Belom maq! Kite males! Entaran aja!" Motochika yang lagi asyik ngobrol sama Keiji menolak.

"Ah! Cepet! Gue lagi kesel nih!" omel Motonari. Elah, kesel kenapa coba?

"Ya ampun! Nanti! Lagian masih lama dikumpulinnya!" bantah Ieyasu.

"Itu soalnya susah buat porsi kalian! Cepetan nimbang! Mumpung neraca nya belom dipake sama kelompok lain!" omelan Motonari pun masih berlanjut. Sombong lu. Tapi gue di dunia nyata kagak gini ye idih amit-amit.

"Eh, udah dapet meteran nih, kerjain nomor 1 yuk!" ajak Mitsunari.

"Ealah mbok, ntar aja! Gua masih mau ngobrol sama Keiji!" tolak Motochika.

"Ya udahlah. Mouri, gue ke kantin dulu, mau beli ramen!" izin Mitsunari.

"Ya.. ya."

Satu pertanyaan di pikiran Mea; Kok bisa sih ke kantin? Padahal lagi jam pelajaran dan ada Kenshin-sensei disitu!

Abaikan Mea.

"IEYASU! CHOUSOKABE! CEPAT TIMBANG ITU BARANG-BARANGNYA!" teriak Motonari kesal.

"E—eh! I—iya!" Ieyasu kaget dan segera mengambil karet penghapus, doubletip, dan pulpen untuk ditimbang.

"CEPETAN!" teriak Motonari.

"Aku kembali!" kata Mitsunari . alamak, cepatnya?

"MITSUNARI! CEPETAAAN KERJAKAN NOMOR SATU!" teriak Motonari kesal.

"Sabar! Nanti dulu, aku laper! Mau makan dulu!" Mitsunari malah makan.

"MITSUNARI! HANBEI! CHOUSOKABE! IEYASU! KALIAN KOK JADI ANGGOTA GAK BECUS SIH?! DIKASIH TUGAS ITU HARUSNYA DIKERJAKAN! BUKAN DITELANTARKAN! BIAR KITA CEPAT SELESAI DAN BISA BEBAS! AKU GUA NGGAK SUKA NGARET! PAHAM GAK SIH?! LAMA LAMA BUNUH DIRI JUGA GUA! BIAR HANTU GUA PADA GENTAYANGIN KALIAN SETIAP SAAT!"

Ding.

Suasana kelas tiba-tiba hening. Kemudian terjadi gempa (?) kecil. Angin bertiup kencang di dalam kelas (?) sehingga barang-barang menjadi berantakan.

"Eh, apa yang terjadi?!" seru Mitsunari.

"Kii..kikik." dan terdengar suara aneh.

"GYAAAAH!" teriak semuanya.

Dan dari pojokan kelas, muncul hantu dengan berambut putih panjang. Wajahnya tertutup rambut, pakaiannya serba putih dan banyak bercak darah.

"GAAH! SIAPA ITU?!" teriak Masamune.

"Ma—Masamune-dono! Aku ta..kut!" Yukimura bersembunyi dibalik Masamune.

"Eh, Yu—Yuki! Aku akan melindungimu!" Masamune menyembunyikan Yukimura di belakang tubuhnya.

"WAYOLO MOURI UCAPAN LU JADI KENYATAAN!" teriak Ieyasu.

"Eh! Hantu! Kita selfie yoks!" Motochika malah mengambil kamera dari tasnya dan menghampiri sang hantu.

"Uh?" tanya hantu itu dengan suara seram.

"GUE BILANG AYO SELFIE, BUDEG!" Motochika kesal kepada hantu itu.

"Mampus lu nak..," gumam Ieyasu.

Hantu itu mengangguk pelan dan selfie bareng Motochika.

JEGREK! JEGREK! JEGREK!

"Siip! Tinggal di _upload_ ke pesbuk! Biar semuanya tau kalau gue, sang Setan Laut, berani selfie bareng hantu!" seru Motochika.

"Kiikkiiik.. ciikkiiikiik.. khahaha! Ohh! Hahaha!" tawa seram pun kembali terucap dari hantu itu.

"Suaranya seperti..," Motonari sepertinya sudah bisa menebaknya.

"AKULAH.. TENKAAAI!" teriak hantu itu kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Seluruh siswa kaget.

"WAAAT?!" teriak semuanya.

"Terus gempa tadi apaan?" tanya Masamune.

"Ini memalukan!" rengek Yukimura.

"Ah sial.. kukira hantu beneran..," kata Mitsunari bete.

"Ah! Soal gempa, efek kamera. Soal angin, dari kipas angin raksasa! Tuh lihat keluar jendela!" seru Tenkai.

Semua pun melihat keluar jendela. Yang benar saja, ada kipas angin raksasa nyasar T_T

"Watdepak..," kata semuanya greget.

"TENKAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII!" dan acara Tom en Jeri dimulai. Semuanya berlarian ngejar Tenkai.

The End XD

* * *

><p><strong>Gaje? Iya. Gak ngerti? Sama.<strong>

**Sumpah itu Motonari bener-bener nyindir gue. Gue kan udah menelantarkan fic Dirgahayu, fic SenBasa High School, belom lagi Truth or Dare ala Basara nya. Ditambah Modus Penjambretan HP nya. Nah, disamping itu gue lagi mengerjakan fic "IeMitsu Adventure!" yang berdasarkan cerita bikinan gue and sahabat gue di kelas 5, dan fic "Kebooo!" untuk event "Hewan Peliharaan" & challenge "Gender Bender P.O.V" sekaligus. Dan rencananya sih pengen lanjutin fic Legenda Kulit Hitam. Eheh gila ya saya XD**

**Tapi yang kuutamakan sih Dirgahayu, ToD, dan IeMitsu Adventure.**

**Mea : "Nyesek tau.. gue masa ditagih harus udah print fic ini di hari Kamis, 10 September 2014? Kan gue baru ngerjain berapa hari.. mana printer nya rusak lagi,"**

**Motonari : "Astaga ini anak curhat mulu. Emang bener julukan dari Dissa-CHAlovers itu, 'Author yang hobi curhat'!"**

**Masamune : "Curhat itu bikin hati plong, you see?"**

**Mea : "Tuuh.. Masmun aja ngebela gue!"**

**Motonari : "Terserah."**

**Masamune : "Nevermind. Gue ngomong begitu karena gue pernah curhat," (eh, sejak kapan?)**

**Mea : *ambil tisu buat usap air mata karena terharu* *Mea digebuk MasmunMasmunVers (?)***

**KEBANYAKAN INTRODUCING DAN ENDING (?) XD**

**TAPI CERITANYA PENDEK BANGET! XD *digelindingin Readers***


End file.
